Opposites Attract
by InsaneProcrastinator007
Summary: Oneshot. Continuing with his potion, he glanced around until his eyes found Lily. Her beautiful red hair was tied up in a high pony-tail as she diligently worked on the potion in front of her. Her work space was neat and tidy, he compared it with his messy and dirty one. REVIEW!


**Lily & James**

_Muggle-born_. Pureblood.

"Hi, I'm James Potter," a boy said as he entered the train compartment. He had messy black hair and wire-rimmed glasses on his face. He was pretty lanky.

"Hey, I'm Black, Sirius Black," a boy with shaggy black hair answered with a grin. He stared at James expecting maybe a horrified gasp, or at least an insult.

"Cool." James said smiled at him.

Sirius looked surprised, "Um...you're not muggle-born are you?"

"Nope. I'm as pureblood as they get." James chuckled at the shocked look on the boy, "I know who you are Black, the rest of the Blacks and Lestranges aren't gonna be happy you're talking to me."

"Sucks for them doesn't it?" Sirius smirked in response, "Mates?"

"Mates."

IN ANOTHER CABIN:

"Sev, I am so scared," a young girl whispered. She had red-hair and stunning green eyes.

"What if people pick on me because a muggle-born?"

"They won't, I'll be there to protect you," a person named Severus murmured as convincingly as he could. He had slick, oily black and a slight pointed nose. He looked on adoringly at the girl next to him.

"Thanks Sev," Lily said hugging Severus tightly.

_Red-head._ Black hair.

"LILY! DUCK!" James shouted running towards her.

Lily stood there looking confused. James really had no choice...he tackled her to the floor.

"POTTER! WHAT THE HELL?" Lily screamed in James's ear as she saw a rocket whiz pass above them.

Lily shoved James off roughly. The red-head was still laying on the floor in slight shock. James sat upright, his hand unconsciously headed towards his black hair but he stopped himself in time as Lily glared at him. James finally got up and offered his hand to Lily. Sighing exasperatedly, she took his hand. The rocket exploded into millions of orange twinkling lights in the shape of pumpkins.

"Happy Halloween Evans," James commented.

"You are gonna be in a lot of trouble for this." Lily said as she saw McGonagall moving towards them in a hurried pace with a matching frown which James was acquainted with.

"I know."

_Goody-two shoes. _Troublemaker.

They had their infamous yelling matches.

"GOD EVANS!" James shouted, "WHY ARE YOU SUCH A GOODY-TWO SHOES?"

"WHAT! AS OPPOSED TO BEING A CONSTANT NUSCIENCE AND TROUBLEMAKER?"

"AND BEING A TROUBLEMAKER IS BAD? AT LEAST I HAVE FUN!"

"I HAVE FUN...I JUST DON'T HUMILATED PEOPLE IN THE PROCESS!"

_Hot-headed._ Easy going.

"Why are you so obsessed with Evans," Sirius questioned James. "She's hot-headed and you are the most easy-going person I know. So why Evans?"

"I don't know." James answered him honestly, "I really don't know."

_Teacher's pet._ In detention almost daily.

"So...what are you in for this time?" Lily asked James as he mopped the Potions classroom's floor. Slughorn left Lily in charge till he got back.

"Setting off red and gold fireworks in the corridor after the quidditch match," James said a grin.

"Doesn't it get tiring being in detention almost daily?" Lily inquired curiously.

"Nah. Doesn't it get tiring being the teacher's pet?" James answered back with a smirk.

"Nope, I get more free time," Lily responded with a smirk of her own.

"True, but how else do you think I get this muscles?" Lily chuckled at James flexing his arms as he danced around her with the mop.

_Neat._ Messy.

Slughorn was sitting as his desk grading essays while the class was producing Amortia.

"Mr. Potter, would you be so kind to stay in after class?" The whole classroom 'oooooooo'd in response.

James looked puzzled, "Sure sir."

Continuing with his potion, he glanced around until his eyes found Lily. Her beautiful red hair was tied up in a high pony-tail as she diligently worked on the potion in front of her. Her work space was neat and tidy, he compared it with his messy and dirty one. He eventually finished his potion.

Just before leaving James walked up to Slughorn, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ahh yes Mr. Potter," Slughorn started. "I am having great trouble deciphering your essay on the uses of a beozar."

"Right, I did that essay in rush." James sheepishly said while running his hand through his messy hair. He looked at the messy scribbles. "Um sir, I don't think even I could decipher that," James said with a chuckle. James heard a slight snort along with a giggle, he saw Lily still standing at her table packing up. Lily blushed and quickly scampered out of the classroom.

_Potions._ Transfiguration.

"Gah! Stupid Transfiguration!" Lily shouting at the small statue.

James just entered the Common Room coming back from the Kitchens, he saw Lily struggling with the spell which they were attempting in class earlier today.

"Avifors! Avifors! AVIFORS!" Lily yelled completely frustrated.

"Don't put so much swishy wand-work when doing the spell, be more directed and straight forwards," Lily nearly yelped in surprise when James appeared next to the couch. "Here look. Avifors." The small statue smoothly turned into a bird.

"No need to show off Potter," Lily remarked slightly annoyed that James had completed the spell without any trouble.

"Geez Evans, I'm not showing off. Transfiguration is my strongest subject, I was just trying to help." James muttered walking off to the boy's dormitory.

As soon as James left she tried the spell again. His way. She breathed in deeply, "Avifors." A beautiful blue-jay appeared. "Thanks Potter," she murmured.

NEXT DAY:

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I hate Potions!" James groaned loudly as he sat on the Common Room floor in front of the fire, trying to complete his Potions essay.

Lily who was sitting at the stairs of the girl's dormitory heard his proclamation. She opened the door and peeked at James. She saw him stare at the parchment blankly. Lily sighed, she ran up to her room and grabbed the book she used and bookmarked all the sections that helped her.

James ran his hands his hair frustrated, "I'm get a glass of water." He muttered to himself. Quickly running into the Common Room she placed the books on the floor next to his parchment and scribbled a note.

James eventually dragged himself back to the Common Room. He noticed the books beside his empty parchment and a note: _Now we're even :) _

"Thanks Evans," James said with a silly grin.

"No problem James," Lily whispered behind the doors.

_Friends with Snape. _Enemies with Snape.

"How can you be friends with Snape? He's bad. He is in Slytherin. He's evil. And he _is_ in Slytherin!" James exclaimed loudly.

"So you're enemies with Snape just because he's Slytherin or because he's friends with me?" James looked stunned at the question, Lily raised an eyebrow when questioning him.

"Uhhhhhhhh...because he's Slytherin?" James said looked uncomfortable.

"..." Lily smirked in reply. "See ya Potter!"

_Introvert. _Extrovert.

"Who are you going to pick for Head Boy and Girl next year?" McGonagall demanded to know, along with the other teachers. The whole Hogwarts staff was gathered in Dumbledore's office for their annual meeting.

"I've already sent the letters for next years Head Boy and Girl," Dumbledore announced with his eyes twinkling crazily.

"WHAT?" There was a loud uproar among the teachers. "WHO DID YOU PICK?"

"Lily Evans and James Potter," Dumbledore answered unperturbed by the chaos in his office.

"Are you insane!" McGonagall half yelled at Dumbledore. "They will probably kill each other by the end of the year! One is a complete extrovert and the other one is a introvert!"

"Maybe they will kill each other, maybe they won't. But they will balance each other out and compromise."

"Whilst trying to kill each other?" McGonagall asked sarcastically.

"Possibly."

_Cautious._ Impulsive.

"Come on! Lily hurry up!" James muttered impatiently. He quickly glanced down at the Marauders Map and saw Flinch heading up behind them. "Oh bloody hell! Lily!"

"Shush! I have never snuck out before," Lily whispered angrily.

"Well hurry up, Flinch is closing up on us."

"What!" Lily gasped. James grabbed her hand and started sprinting towards the kitchens, dragging Lily behind him. He quickly tickled the pear and pulled Lily in after him. They both stood back, leaning on the wall trying to catch their breath.

"What." James gave a big wheeze before continuing, "What took you so long to climb down a couple flights of stairs?"

"Forgive me for being cautious rather than impulsive." She replied sarcastically.

**_They both were head-strong, stubborn and determined, despite how different they thought they were. Ultimately destiny shoved them together, and they haven't been separate ever since._**

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**If you like this, read my other James/Lily story called 'It's Rude To Stare Miss. Evans' **

**Cheers!**


End file.
